Raindrops On Roses
by Lady Affleck
Summary: A romantic story of the life of a descendant of The Phantom's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Raindrops On Roses**_

All throughout the house there was quiet. Claudia, only fifteen, stared through the window at the gray clouds. Outside it was cold, but inside it was warm. She leaned on the back of the couch and rested her head on her arms. As she looked up a few raindrops fell, then a few more, landing on the window, and slowly trickling down. Claudia glanced down at the rose bush below the window. Silently she watched as a small raindrop hit one of it's red pedals and glisten in the existing light. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an expensive red Mustang driving down the street. It moved slowly through the now heavy rain and pulled up to a house a few away from Claudia's. Her house was the last one out of ten on the dead-end street of 2nd Avenue. When the car came to a stop a handsome young man, the age of nineteen, stepped out of the car. Noticing who it was, Claudia jumped up off of the couch. She through open her front door and ran out into the rain. The raindrops felt heavy on her face and shoulders as she began to run down the street.

"Johnny!" she called out to him.

He turned and squinted at her awkwardly for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Claudia!"

He moved towards her. When she finally reached him, she flung her self into his arms. He held her tightly.

"You're so grown up," he said softly.

"No, I think you're the grown up one. What happened to the Little Johnny I used to know?"

He thought for a moment as he held her. "Hmm...I think you are right. He did grow up."

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and let go of her.

Tilting his head up, he let the rain splash on his face. "Kinda' wet out here."

"No way! You think?" Claudia replied sarcastically.

They both laughed.

"Let's get inside," John insisted.

He took her hand and began to walk her back to her house. Claudia looked up at John. His face was different from when she had last seen him. In fact, last time she saw him he was her age, fifteen. Now his jaw line was chiseled and his shoulders were broad. John's voice had changed too. It used to be higher and boyish. Now it was deep and attractive, but his eyes were still a deep warm brown color. As Claudia stared up at him through the rain she saw a few droplets of water drip off his brunette bangs that just barley fell over his eyes.

"I missed you," she told him.

"Ah, I missed you too."

John opened up the front door and held it open for Claudia.

"After you, Miss Destler."

Claudia stepped in. John followed.

"Why thank you, Mr. Le Roux. I think we should dry off."

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

Claudia ran up the stairs then returned with two towels. She handed him one then began to dry off her hair with the other. For a moment she noticed he was still. The young girl stopped and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. You've just grown up into a fine young lady compared to the last time I saw you." John reached out and wiped off her forehead. Claudia smiled and felt herself blush.

"You're absolutely gorgeous your self," she returned.

"Pshh! Who are you kidding!"

They began to walk into the other room to talk to her mother.

"Most certainly not you, John."


	2. Chapter 2

Rain Drops On Roses: Chapter 2

With his arm around her shoulder the two walked into the kitchen and then the den to find Claudia's mother watching the Dover Downs horse races.

"Mom."

"Hey, Claud, who was at the door?" Her mother didn't bother to look up from the television.

John smiled. "Hi Mrs. Destler."

Claudia's mother looked up right away. Not recognizing the deep voice, it took her a few seconds to remember the young man.

"Johnny?" Mrs. Destler threw her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in so long! I almost didn't recognize you. You're all grown up and handsome."

"_Isn't he?_" Claudia thought.

They all sat down and talked for a while. Claudia couldn't help but blush every time John flashed her one of his heart-melting smile. Her mother asked a million questions about his new college life. After a while their conversations began to run dry. John decided it was time for him to leave.

"My mother is waiting for me," he said. "She'll be wondering where I've been."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" asked a saddened Claudia.

"Of course!"

"Promise?"

John reassured her, "Yes, I promise."

He returned home and Claudia laid down on the couch next the window she had spotted him from. Her mother sat next to her.

"He's changed," her mother stated.

"Yeah, but for the better," Claudia sighed.

"He's quite a handsome young man."

"Mmm." She was quick to agree. "Remember when he was younger? He was eleven, and I was seven...maybe. It seemed like John's head used to be too big for his body. He used to be kind of awkward. Now, he's—"

"Hot?" Her mother interrupted her.

Claudia laughed. "Exactly."

The next morning Claudia woke up early and spent some extra time on her hair and make-up. She made sure that her bangs fell perfectly over the left side of her face and that her outfit made her eyes stand out. As soon as she was done she hurried down the two flights of stairs.

"Claudia, where are you going in such a hurry?

"Um," Claudia hesitated. "To see John."

"Someone has a crush."

"Mom, please!"

Her mother smiled, "Your secret is safe with me, Claudia."

There was a knock on the door, and Claudia was quick to react. There he was. John wore dark jeans that lay on the top of his white sneakers perfectly. He had on a dark brown t-shirt. A matching rope necklace lay around his neck. Looking through the glass in the door Claudia took a few seconds to look him over.

"_He's gorgeous_." She thought, mentally swooning over him.

She opened the door. John looked up and smiled.

"Hey Claudia."

"Hi."

"You know," John began, "Since we haven't seen each other in such a long time, I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time together." He was a natural at sweet-talking. Everything he said sounded so…smooth was the only word for it.

"Sounds great," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

"The St. Matthew's Carnival."

The carnival? No way. Every year Claudia and her friends when to that carnival. In fact, the whole state went! Before John had moved for college he used to go, but once he had gotten to the age of fifteen he was "too cool" to be seen with Claudia.

"That'd be awesome."

"Great." John winked at her. "I guess, I'll see you tonight at seven."

Claudia nodded and swallowed hard, trying not to faint in front of him.

"Alright then." John continued as he walked back to his car, "I've got some things to do and some people to catch up with. So, I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay. 'Bye, John!"

Claudia tried to hold back her smile. John got into his car and drove off. She shut the door and let out a squeal of excitement.

"Yes! God, thank you!"

Then she ran to the phone and quickly dialed her best friend's number.

"Katie, guess what!"


	3. Author's Note: Apology

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update in a LONG TIME!

But believe me I want to, and I am working on it. Thank you for having patients.

I've been busy and lazy at the same time. That is not a good combination.

I promise the third chapter will be up soon!...just as soon as I get my history homework done. tear

With Love,

Lady Affleck

3


End file.
